Secondborn
by darkmoore05
Summary: Chris is dealing with his brother's behaviour towards him. He and Piper have a talk.


** Author:** darkmoore

**Title: **Secondborn

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just want to play with them.

**Warning: **Spoilers for "Forever charmed" series finale.

_"Actually, **I ** was kicking some demon ass…" _the words his brother had spoken a few hours ago were echoing through Chris's head. It was so typical for Wyatt to say such a thing and Chris should be used to it by now, but still – it hurt.

Wyatt – the twice blessed child. Owner of Excalibur, most powerful magical being of his age…and bane of Chris's existence. Not that he wasn't a good brother or anything, no that wasn't the problem. Wyatt had saved his ass on more than one occasion, had healed him and had protected the family, just like he had been raised to do. But he never failed to talk about it, either. Chris knew his brother didn't say those things to actually _hurt_ him, he just didn't think about what it had to feel like for Chris or even Melinda.

Mom and Dad had long since dubbed Wyatt's whole behaviour rivalry between siblings and other than a 'play nicely' had never followed. Maybe they thought that just because _they_ didn't treat the children differently, no-one would. That it didn't matter that Wyatt was able to heal before he could really talk, that he had protected his mother with his energy shield even during pregnancy, that he had had full control over his magic from the womb.

It just wasn't fair that he, Chris, had yet to get a grip on the whole healing business, when Wyatt mastered every potion and every spell he set his mind to. Just recently Wyatt had suddenly snapped at one of the demons in this unnatually deep voice, his words carrying so much power it had rendered Chris speechless. He had felt the raw magical power radiating from Wyatt like heat from an open fire.

And of course there was Excalibur, his magical shield that still worked and could be extended by will, his ability to burn even the most powerful of demons to ashes with just a single look or the raise of his hands.

Sometimes Chris felt so inferior to his brother that he just wanted to curl up in a corner and never get out again. But he always pulled himself together somehow.

Maybe, just maybe it would be a bit easier to endure if Wyatt were just a little bit more…humble. But Wyatt knew what he was capable of just too well and he never failed to let others know it too.

Chris was pulled out of his musings when his mother sat down beside him on the couch and looked at him worriedly. "It was today, wasn't it?" she asked in that tone that only a mother can pull off – somewhere between concern and understanding. Reminding Chris painfully that she could read her children like an open book and that she never failed to get to the core of things, even if her children were all grown up now and were supposed to be able to care for themselves.

"What do you mean, mom?" Chris asked anyway. He wouldn't give out any information she didn't have already.

"You two. Your trip into the past. Wyatt losing his powers. It still happened, didn't it? You just got back, " she clarified, the look on her face making it clear he shouldn't even try to deny it.

"Yeah, you're right." Chris confirmed, looking down at his hands.

"Chris, I remember that day very well, it was a very important day for us, after all. And I remember also what Wyatt said to you that day. How he treated you. It was very obvious to me that you love him nevertheless and whatever you may think, he loves you just the same. There is this silent communication thing going on between you that only people who are really close to each other share." She smiled at him, caressing his unruly dark hair.

"I love the three of you so much, Chris. It doesn't matter to me, or your dad, who is more powerful, all that counts is that you are our children." She raised his chin so he had to look her in the eyes.

"You are very special and powerful in your own way. And even though I can not tell you how I know that, I know that you love for your brother is stronger than any dark force ever could be. Believe it or not, but your brother owes you more than you or he will ever know. Just keep in mind that great power is a heavy burden to carry – you should know that from experience. It can make very lonely…" she remembered all too well the many obstacles that life as a Charmed one had had in store for her and her sisters.

Chris leaned over to hug his mother. "I know mom, and I ...I can't really blame him. Maybe I'd gloat about my powers as well if I were in his stead. It's just… I'm so jealous about the things he can do, that I can't. I feel like I'm a disappointment to you and dad and the rest of the family. I'm only the younger brother of the twice blessed child…" he broke off, lowering his gaze down to his hands again.

Piper highly doubted that Chris would _ever_ behave even remotely like Wyatt did, he was too…caring for that. She also knew - from her experience with the first future Chris, that this time her son had not yet developed some of the powers his future self had possessed at his age. The terror reign of his older brother had forced this other Chris to grow up faster, learn more quickly and had him made suspcious and overprotective of his own feelings.

The son that was sitting in from to her right now was softer, more open, adoring his older brother like only a younger sibling could. And he had been hurt, because of that love and adoration.

Piper knew her next words would be very important, and even though they could not undo the damage that had already been done, maybe she could show her son that it wasn't his brother's powers that should count, but his own.

Once again she touched his cheek, coaxing him into looking her in the eyes. "Chris, listen to me. You are not and never have been a disappointment to me, your Dad or anyone else that counts. You are everything we hoped for – and more. I never want to hear you talking about yourself in those terms, young man. Is that understood? There is so much more for you to discover, but whatever lies ahead of you, I am certain you are more than capable to deal with it."

She smiled at him encouragingly and added, "Now go and tell your big headed brother I'll ground him if he doesn't stop showing off with his powers." Whith that, she winked at him, knowing full well that such words would never pass Chris's lips – and that had nothing t do with the fact that at the age of 25 Wyatt was way too old to be grounded by his mom.


End file.
